RockABye Bonesy
by forensicsfan
Summary: When Bones decides she wants a baby, she finds Booth to be the most logical and rational choice. Of course Booth may not see things quite the same way. How does our favorite forensic anthropologist help her partner to change his mind, or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them.

**Author's Note:** I've decided to jump into the fray of "Bones asks Booth to help her have a baby", so I hope you enjoy. They can't possibly get there without a few mishaps along the way. And just because, this story is for Ash.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Angela Montenegro's jaw was slightly agape at the words that had just tumbled out of her best friend's mouth. She had delivered them so matter of factly that when they had finally registered in Angela's ears, her shock was palpable.

"I've given this a lot of thought and I've come to the conclusion that Booth is the superior choice. His features are very symmetrical, he has a great deal of experience in the area, and less rationally, I have a connection with him that I've not experienced with another man." She didn't understand why Angela found the idea so disturbing and she began to wonder if maybe she'd miscalculated the situation.

"Sweetie, this isn't the same as asking someone to water your plants when you're out of town for the weekend." Angela was trying to figure out how Brennan had even gone down the slippery path to get to this point in the first place. While there was a part of her that was beyond thrilled for her friend, there was another little voice in the back of her mind that was screaming at the top of its lungs that she was quite a few pieces short of the entire puzzle.

"I don't have plants that need to be watered - I travel too frequently for that to be practical." She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that she needed to gather up the files she'd been reviewing before Angela had appeared in her office - she and Booth were due in court shortly.

"Just trust me on this - this is a big deal. This isn't just ponying up for casual sex." Angela curtailed her words as she noticed the man in question striding into Brennan's office, and judging from the expression on his face, he'd caught at least part of the conversation.

"So Bones, are you ready to go?" Booth looked a little off as he glanced from his partner to Angela and back again. "Caroline wanted to go over a few thing before we're on the docket." This was one of those times that he wished there was a warning label so when he came into this place he'd know when he was walking in on a conversation he was going to regret overhearing.

"She wants to have sex." There was a knowing smile plastered across Angela's face as she regarded Booth. She thought her role as best friend had better be useful for something and so she opted to start the opening of The Great Can of Worms to just get the whole painful thing over with.

"What?" Booth's voice croaked. "Who? Wait, no, I don't want to know." Oh, but he did want to know. He was going to have to track down another 'Loser2879' and do a background check - he would find out if the jerk had even a single unpaid parking ticket.

"Angela!" Brennan seemed to hiss out her words. She hadn't intended to broach the subject with Booth quite yet, but now it appeared inevitable. She had hoped to bring up the subject in a decidedly more personal setting.

Booth's jaw dropped. "You want to have sex with Angela?" That was something he'd never seen coming, although he'd never really seen the fact that Angela batted for both teams either until she'd dated Roxie. Bones would probably view it as some anthropological experiment, but he sure as hell did not need to know all of the gory details. No way, no how. Unless of course they needed a little male companionship in the mix. _Get a grip Seeley! Just breathe._

"No!" Brennan's eyes were wide she swallowed hard before glancing over at Angela. "No offense, Ang, but I've never found a woman sexually appealing."

"None taken, Sweetie." Angela smirked. "I think I'll leave you two alone to sort this all out." Her job was done for now. She only hoped that they wouldn't manage to screw things up, well at least figuratively.

"Oh, no, I do not need to hear all about your sex life." Why did Bones insist on torturing him with it? Didn't she know that even he was only so strong?

"I merely mentioned to Angela that I thought you had suitable traits to assist in producing an offspring. I wasn't going to go into the details of my sexual technique." She slipped her files into her bag and then looked back at Booth. "I thought we could discuss the case on the way to the courthouse."

Booth just stood there dumbfounded, trying to process what he'd thought he'd just heard. Maybe his tie was too tight and it was affecting his hearing. "What did you just say?" Somehow this was huge - this wasn't the kind of conversation that they should be having before testifying at a very important trial, but here it was and he wasn't one hundred percent certain that he had really heard what he thought he'd heard.

"I said, I thought we could discuss the case on the way to the courthouse." Perhaps Booth had caught Parker's recent cold and had come down with an inner ear infection and now he was having difficulty hearing properly. She was going to have to consider an increase in hand washing if she had a child, as a means to cutting down on the spreading of germs.

"No, what you said before that." She wasn't going to throw him off the scent - he was after all an FBI _Special_ Agent and even if he was paralyzed by fear at the words he thought he'd heard, he was not going to flinch - much.

Brennan let out a sigh and turned to face him. "I've given careful consideration to my view on children and in recent months have come to the conclusion that I would like to have a child of my own." In truth it had been longer coming than that, but it was her conclusion as to who she wanted to share that experience with which had been the more difficult decision to come to.

"And who?" Booth couldn't get a whole thought out, let alone an entire sentence. He knew who the 'who' was and, that was what had rendered him incapable of coherent speech. Her silky looking hair and skin certainly didn't help the situation either. And those blue eyes that she was staring at him with - eyes like that should be outlawed for their ability to turn his insides to mush.

"You are the most viable candidate. I would very much like if you would consider helping me produce an offspring." She suddenly felt nervous, and considering the odd expression on Booth's face she wondered if she had miscalculated. He was a traditionalist after all and there were the intangible things of the heart that she wasn't sure how to quantify or measure.

Booth blurted out the only thing that seemed to be able to string itself into an entire sentence. "We have court." Clearly they were going to have to discuss this further, but right now, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that his partner who was the object of way too many of his fantasies wanted to have his child.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure that Caroline won't be happy if we're late." She could compartmentalize - they had court - they needed to testify - and then maybe she could present her rational argument for why he was best suited to be the father of the child she wanted to have.

"Nope." And if Caroline caught wind of just why one Special Agent Seeley Booth was having difficulty remembering just which case they were testifying in and just why that was, he was sure that he was going to be in a world of hurt. He just needed to focus. _Please God, help me focus._

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What is wrong with you, Cher?" Caroline Julian looked at Booth as if he had somehow forgotten to bring his mind to court. "Dr. Brennan is in rare form today, but you, you sound like you can't even remember the details of the damn case and you're the arresting officer. Did you even bother to read the case file before you showed up to testify today?" At least he hadn't said anything that was contradictory on the witness stand that she was going to have to clean up.

Booth pulled at his tie. "Don't feel so good." That was certainly the truth. He felt as if his tie had shrunken into a noose and he'd broken out into a cold sweat. The fact that he'd remembered any details of the case at all he considered a minor miracle.

"Don't give _me_ the flu. Good thing the judge recessed for the weekend." Caroline wagged her finger in front of Booth's face. "You'd better go home and rest up because I need you to be an FBI Special Agent and all that goes along with that first thing Monday morning." It wouldn't do at all if he was called back to the stand in less than perfect form - this case was too important to lose it to whatever bug was bugging Booth.

"Right." As if a weekend was going to solve his problem. Give him a millennium and then he might just have a chance.

"Booth, you look ill." Brennan's brow was furrowed with concern as she approached. They were finished for now and so she had hoped that on the way back to the Jeffersonian that they might continue the discussion that had been inadvertently begun in her office by Angela. However, if Booth was feeling ill, it might be better to continue the conversation at a later time.

"You're right he looks ill. You'd better take him home and nurse him back to health so he'll be ready to testify on Monday." Caroline wondered just when these two were ever going to wake up and smell the romance right under their noses. Maybe her little push under the mistletoe hadn't been quite enough.

"No." The last thing Booth needed was to have Bones take him home and 'nurse him back to health'. She was the reason he was feeling like this in the first place. Besides he had Parker for the weekend - a few episodes of 'Sponge Bob' and some pizza and he'd be fine. At least he hoped he would.

"I'll drive." He really didn't look very good and Brennan reasoned that he was in no condition to drive.

"I can drive." There were somethings even a sexy forensic anthropologist couldn't detract him from. He had driven to court and he would drive her right back to her house of reason and let her work away on bones from Limbo all weekend long until he could get a grip on what she'd asked him to do. Of course with his luck, she'd bring up the issue right in the SUV on the way back.

"Look who's looking better already." Caroline offered him a knowing smile and turned on her heels and tromped off.

Brennan offered a rational argument. "If you're not feeling well your judgement could be impaired." Really he could be such an alpha male at times.

"Oh, look who's talking about impaired judgement." He muttered that one under his breath as he headed out in the direction of the parking lot with Bones clicking along behind him in those heels that made her legs far too distracting. She was the one that had approached him about helping her have a child - if anyone had their judgement impaired it was her.

"I'm a very good driver." She hurried to keep pace with him and she considered that maybe that they hadn't had time to adequately review the files in the SUV on the way to court.

"I'm driving." It was time for him to take control of the situation and just get through the fifteen minutes that it was going to take to get back to the Jeffersonian.

As they climbed into the SUV, Brennan noted that he looked better than he had in the courthouse, perhaps he was feeling better as well - he wasn't quite as pale and the perspiration on his forehead seemed to have disappeared. As she clicked her seatbelt, she looked over at him. "So have you given any consideration to impregnating me?"

Booth nearly banged his head against the steering wheel. What the hell did she think he'd been thinking about the entire time he was supposed to have been focusing on the case, under oath, on the witness stand? He glanced over and could tell that she was completely serious and he did the only thing he could think of just then - he eased the SUV into traffic and pointed it towards the Jeffersonian.

"I mean you don't need to feel pressured to give me an answer, I only wanted to have a rational discussion with you about the topic and perhaps I could answer any questions you might have." It seemed perfectly logical to her that he might want to know how she had chosen him and what had changed her mind about having children in the first place.

"Can we not talk about this while I'm driving, Bones?" It was bad enough that the idea had been sprung on him right before court - couldn't she just let it go long enough for him to think clearly enough to actually come to the conclusion that it was a really, really bad idea? And did she seriously think that this could all be nicely resolved with a game of twenty questions?

"Of course, but I would like to say that I've given this a great deal of thought." She offered a smile. Surely she would be able to convince him - otherwise, she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do. Booth was her 'Plan A', as of right now she had no 'Plan B'.

"Of course you did." She didn't make snap decisions, so why would this be any different? Booth just gripped the wheel and tried not to look at her - tried not to look at her legs and that skirt of hers that seemed to just accentuate the curves of her hips. And he most certainly did not need to notice the way her blouse seemed to hug her in a way that made him jealous - not that he hadn't already committed it to memory.

He wasn't sure how he managed to drop her off at the Jeffersonian without the topic coming up again - he was grateful it hadn't. He had an entire weekend with Parker to look forward to and he did not need to be having inappropriate thoughts about his partner until he could sit down with her and tell her just how crazy she was.

* * *

"Why don't I have any brothers or sisters?" Parker looked at Booth from across the table with a perfectly serious expression on his face and then took another bite from his pizza while he waited for his dad to answer.

Booth nearly snorted a pepperoni out of his nose and wondered if his son was suddenly channeling his partner. "You need a mommy and a daddy to make a baby, Parker." He did not want to have to launch into an explanation of why he didn't have a special woman in his life and he sure as hell wasn't even going to weigh in on Rebecca's love life, and he really hoped that this was not going to turn into a discussion about the birds and the bees - he was not ready to go into detail, especially given the way his day had already gone.

"Oh." Parker seemed momentarily happy with the answer. "Jimmy Kellogg has _two_ sisters and a brother."

"I bet he has to share all of his toys too." He grinned at his son - he wouldn't trade him for the world and he wondered briefly if this connection he had with Parker was one of the reasons that Bones had come up with her crazy idea in the first place.

Parker had a thoughtful look on his face. "I wouldn't mind sharing my toys if I could have a brother sometime."

* * *

Booth was sure that Parker was asleep and he was merely trying to relieve a little tension from what had been a very strange day. The squeaking of the bathroom door as it was pushed open nearly gave him heart failure as he realized that his son was not as sound asleep as he had thought.

"Is your pee pee stuck, Daddy?" Parker looked a little confused as to why his dad would be pulling on it so hard if there wasn't something wrong with it.

"Uh, yeah, it's stuck." He was certainly going to hell for this one. He only hoped that Parker didn't mention this to Rebecca - he would never be able to explain it without completely humiliating himself. And he really hoped that Parker hadn't overheard anything that he'd been muttering under his breath while he'd been trying to get a little relief from the constant thought of screwing his partner senseless - all because she wanted him to help her have a baby.

Parker tilted his head thoughtfully, and then, when it seemed he'd come to a conclusion as he observed his dad try and pull his shorts back up, he broke into a grin. "Why don't you call Dr. Bones, I bet she could fix it."


	3. Chapter 3

It was still early for most people on a Monday morning, but Camille Saroyan wasn't at all surprised to see that Dr. Brennan was already in her office, however, what surprised her was what she found the good doctor reading at her desk. '_What to Expect When You're Expecting''_ seemed to have captivated her. With a single brow raised and a whole lot of curiosity, Cam walked purposefully into Brennan's office to check and see if any progress had been made over the weekend on their current case. She blinked a few times, not quite believing the title of the book she seemed to be engrossed in. "Are you doing some research on a case?" She hadn't thought that their latest victim was female, let alone pregnant, but perhaps something had come in early that morning that she wasn't aware of.

Brennan glanced up momentarily before returning her attention to the book. "No, Angela left this on my desk."

"O-kay." Cam wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean. "Is Angela expecting?" The last time she'd heard, Angela was still with Roxie, and from what she could tell, she was very happy. Any news that Angela had either started dating men again or had decided on artificial insemination had slipped right past her. Then again, there were many things that people did around here that she didn't even want to know about.

"Not that I'm aware of." Brennan set the book down. Clearly Cam was here about something and although she didn't recall having a meeting with her, she reasoned that she should probably see what she was here for.

"O-kay." Cam looked at her a little oddly. "Is there something that I should know about?" She was sure that Dr. Brennan had made her position on having children rather clear quite a while ago in a very uncomfortable conversation that Booth had also been privy to, so her choice of Monday morning reading material had sort of thrown her for a loop, and she was a woman that did not like being out of the loop.

"I don't know, is there?" She furrowed her brow as she briefly considered that as far as she knew they were at a standstill on the case until Hodgins was finished analyzing some of the particulates found along with the remains.

Cam inwardly rolled her eyes, she felt as if she was coaxing the brilliant scientist every step of the way. "Are _you_ expecting?"

"No." That was something that Brennan was absolutely certain of, but was hoping to rectify as soon as she could convince Booth that he was the best candidate to father the child she hoped to have. So far the book that Angela had left for her had been very informative and she hoped that she could finish this conversation with Cam soon so that she could do a little more reading before Booth happened to show up.

"So you're just reading for fun then." Cam was sure that she was never going to really figure the woman out.

"No. I'm finding it very informative and I hope to utilize the data at some point in the near future." Clearly she wasn't going to get back to the book until she had given Cam whatever information she had come for.

"So are you planning on becoming pregnant?" Cam was sure if she planned to adopt that she wouldn't bother to read up on pregnancy.

"I thought I'd just said that." She pursed her lips slightly. "Was there something you needed?" Surely Cam hadn't stopped in for purely social reasons.

"Nope, just checking in on the case." She was still trying to process that Dr. Brennan was actually considering having a child, and right at the moment she really didn't want to know anything more - no talk about sperm donors or anything else that would ruin an otherwise perfect Monday morning. In fact, a refill on her coffee was long overdue, even if she wasn't quite done with that first cup.

"We don't have anything new. Hodgins should have something this morning and Booth will let me know when he's made any progress tracking down the name we found in the pocket." For the time being, Brennan was glad for a lull so that she could do a little more reading.

"Alright then." Cam turned and moved towards the office door. She almost made it, but she just couldn't quite do it. She turned back and eyed Dr. Brennan curiously. "You're serious about this." She paused a fraction of a second and then shook her head. "No, wait, never mind." She quickly strode out of the office and headed toward her own, hoping that no one else on their team had anywhere close to the same caliber of earth shattering news today - she wasn't sure she could deal with it.

Brennan was a bit perplexed at Cam, but immediately turned her attention back to the book. The sooner she read through it the better equipped she would be to answer any question Booth might have. And the sooner she answered his questions, the sooner he would be able to help her conceive. She had just immersed herself in the next chapter when the click of heels interrupted her thoughts and made her glance up.

"Sweetie. Great you found it." Angela hoped that leaving the book on her chair would help her to realize that there was a lot more involved in having a child than just changing a diaper or two. Although she had been great with Andy, she wasn't quite sure that Brennan had considered all of the physiological changes that she would undergo.

"The information in here is very compelling. I anticipate that this will be an invaluable reference as I journey through the various stages of gestation." She smiled openly at Angela, she was a very good friend and she considered that she really should try and come up with something to show her appreciation.

"Great." Angela was less than enthusiastic. She had hoped that the book would make Brennan freak out a little bit about the realities of pregnancy, at least until she could wake up and realize that she and Booth were perfect for each other. Once they left the Good Ship Denial then she was all for an entire flock of little Booth and Brennan babies.

"I believe that the majority of my field activities would be completely unaffected by pregnancy." Other than any possible toxic substances or situations where gunfire could be in play she was certain that she could handle herself. At least until later stages where her girth would be an issue bending over the exam table.

"Do you really think that Booth would let you go out in the field if you're carrying his child?" Clearly not only was she in denial, she was delusional - three doctorates did make a genius in common sense.

"Booth and I are partners and I see no reason why this would affect the way we do our job." She had thought this through - she'd even recalled another forensic anthropologist who had worked nearly all the way her pregnancy. No, she was certain that Booth would not have any rational argument to keep her out of the field with him.

Angela scoffed. "Partners who you want to turn into parents." She jutted her hip out and impatiently tapped her toe. "Sweetie, if you have Booth's baby, he's going to be even more protective of you than he is now. Don't get me wrong, I think it's hot, but you're so blind that you can't even see the forest for the trees."

Brennan had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I have very good eyesight." She was sure that the reference to the forest was some sort of metaphor that she was supposed to pick up on.

"No, Sweetie, you're blind. You and Booth are perfect for each other, but you're going about this all wrong." Angela just shook her head and tromped out, smirking a little as she noticed Agent Hot Stuff himself sauntering right past her and right into Brennan's office unaware.

"Bones, whatch got with the goo..." Booth's words trailed off as his eyes riveted to the title of the book in his partner's hands as she looked up and offered him a smile. He suddenly felt his throat constrict. "Whoa, what are you reading?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We have court." Booth didn't even wait for Bones to answer exactly what she was reading - he could _see_ what she was reading and he was not even close to ready to have that little chat with her. Especially after he'd gotten the third degree from Rebecca about why he looked so worn out after only thirty-seven hours with Parker. His sleep deprivation had let the little revelation of what his partner wanted to utilize him for slip right out of his mouth before he could apply any sort of filter. The ensuing conversation had only served to amuse Rebecca, but had left _him_ feeling completely frazzled. Who knew that his ex had thought that some kind of romance between him and Bones was a foregone conclusion - unfortunately, it seemed that Bones hadn't quite gotten the memo about the romance portion of the event.

"Of course." Brennan smiled at him and set the book aside. She had gone over her notes over the weekend just in case she was called back to testify. "Did you have an opportunity to review the case notes? Caroline was rather emphatic about you being at the top of your checkers."

"Game, Bones. It's top of your game, and my game is just fine thank you." Of course his distraction level was at an all time high as well and so he only hoped that he sounded more confident than he actually felt.

"Are you feeling better? You weren't feeling very well on Friday." She looked genuinely interested in his welfare, and while she really _was_ concerned, she also hoped that she could delve into a discussion of the merits of their DNA blending to create a child. Surely any offspring that they would produce together would bring the best of both of them together into a superior infant.

"I'm feeling fine." He was a little more abrupt than he'd intended to be, but he really did not want to know what Bones had learned about what to expect when she was expecting because he was sure that she was never going to leave the topic alone.

"Because I could drive if you weren't." She eyed him carefully to see if there was any indication at all that the pallor of his skin was hued incorrectly or if perspiration was evident on his brow, or if his posture and gait had any evidence of a hidden malady. Her mouth puckered into a bit of a frown as she realized he was indeed healthy and there was no compelling reason for her take command of his SUV.

"I'm driving." Booth rolled his eyes and gestured towards the door of her office. If she kept dawdling like this they were sure to be late. "C'mon, Bones, we don't want to keep Caroline waiting." The wrath of Caroline Julian was not something that he ever wanted to be on the receiving end of. She had a way of making even the strongest and bravest men quiver with a single glance.

They'd almost made it to the SUV without a single mention of the word 'baby', but a single question instantaneously unraveled the entire thing.

"How was your weekend with Parker?" Brennan knew that Booth had been looking forward to spending some quality time with his son doing things that he referred to as 'man things', or maybe it was 'guy stuff', in any case, she was curious how his weekend had gone.

"He asked me why he didn't have any brothers or sisters." The words were out of Booth's mouth before he had a moment to even consider the floodgates that he'd just opened up - no finger in the dike was going to stop this conversation.

"So then Parker would be open to the idea of the addition of a sibling." She seemed pleased by the fact - that was one hurdle that she wasn't sure how to overcome and seemingly it had been done all of its own accord.

"Bones, it's not that simple." He wanted to avoid it, but like a sudden and catastrophic earthquake here it was and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"So he doesn't want a sibling?" She was confused.

"No, Parker does, but as I explained to him, you have to have a mommy and a daddy to make a baby." Caroline was going to kill him if he couldn't keep it together on the stand.

"I don't see what the problem is. I'm willing to be a mother and you would make a remarkable father - Parker could have his brother or sister." She proceeded carefully, she was in unknown territory and she wasn't sure that she wasn't about to take a very wrong turn.

"Look, Bones, I'm not interested in becoming a sperm donor simply because you think our DNA would be compatible." Oh, yes, he had a very good idea of the way those wheels had been churning away in that pretty little brain of hers. "There's far more to being a parent than I think you realize."

"I've considered as many variables as I'm aware of - the additional information contained in the book Angela gave me was extraordinarily helpful." If he thought she hadn't done her research, he was wrong.

Booth made a mental note to shoot Angela later - planting ideas in Bones' mind was the last thing he needed her to do. "Did you consider the fact that your field work would be limited if you were pregnant?" He thought that if there was a threat of pulling her out of the field she might consider retracting this whole crazy idea of hers.

"I really don't think that pregnancy will interfere with our field work, Booth. With the proper precautions I believe I should be able to work in the field until shortly before giving birth." She had done her research, she was sure that given her overall good health that she would have no reason to stay in the lab.

Booth snorted out a laugh. "Not if you're carrying _my_ child you won't." No way was he going to let her endanger herself _and_ their unborn child simply because she wanted to continue working in the field. As it was, she was in danger far too much for his liking. The fact that she wanted to put their child in harms way was completely unacceptable. She had to put the baby first - he was the one who was supposed to chase down bad guys and apprehend them. Oh, no, there was no way in hell that she was going to continue going out in the field with him as long as she was having his baby.

"Angela said that you'd be more possessive." She furrowed her brow as she realized that he hadn't said he wouldn't help her have a child and she felt a swell of victory welling up within her. "So if I were to agree to reduced hours in the field based on the perceived danger of scene, you would agree to father my child."

His voice squeaked. "What?" How in the world had she come to that conclusion? He had no recollection of agreeing to this crazy idea - despite frequent fantasies that involved his sexy partner doing very sexy things with him - he was firmly grounded in reality. At least he hoped he was.

"I'm just trying to understand the terms to which I'm agreeing." Brennan noted that there was a slightly panicked expression on Booth's face. "I've made you uncomfortable."

"Asking your partner to knock you up is not normal, Bones." Booth was just glad that he had a firm grip on the steering wheel because otherwise he might not have realized that he was driving the vehicle in the first place.

"I don't know what that means." She blinked at him, hoping that what she thought it meant wasn't what is sounded like.

"Most people who talk about having a child together are usually at least dating first." Oh, why in the hell was he explaining this to her in a way that might actually let her have her way? What was he thinking? Why couldn't he just tell her no and be done with it? He couldn't actually want this - could he?

Her expression was thoughtful and as a conclusion seemed to suddenly dawn on her, the corners of her mouth pulled upwards into a soft smile. "I accept."

"What? You accept what?" Had something come out of his mouth that his ears have missed?

"We should date. If those are the terms, then I accept." She should have known that Booth would be old fashioned about this and if he needed to have the added emotional connection to the process, she wasn't going to object. She certainly had an emotional connection with him that she'd never experience with anyone else and she was sure that it would add something very nice to their attempts to impregnate her.

He felt like a fish out of water, gulping air and feeling as if he was drowning and somewhere in the middle of it, he found himself nodding his head. Was he actually agreeing to this whole crazy idea? He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

What in the hell was he getting himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

This just wasn't Booth's day.

He'd managed to get through his testimony in court and he'd even survived the drive back over to the Hoover Building with Bones in tow to see Sweets for an appointment that he'd nearly forgotten about. However, someone must have equipped Sweets with some kind of relational heat seeking device that just honed in on the fact that things weren't perfectly on keel with the dynamic duo.

Sweets raised a single brow as he worried his pencil in between his fingers. "I'm not sensing your usual banter." Of course he had been met with silence with this pair many times, but this time he could tell that the discomfort displayed by Agent Booth had far more to do with the presence of Dr. Brennan than it did about being in his office.

"That's because no one is speaking." Booth offered up a witty retort and let a chortle inflect his tone. He was perfectly happy playing with the Slinky that he was sure Sweets used when his patients weren't looking.

"No, it's more than that." He gave the pair a studied look. "Is there a conflict that we need to work through?" He leaned forward, something was off and what better time than now, under his guidance to sort things out?

"I wouldn't say that it's a conflict, perhaps a shift in the relational dynamics." Brennan reasoned that it was all going to come out at some point and since she and Booth had agreed to date for the purposes have having a child together, there wasn't anything to hide that wouldn't become obvious very soon anyway, if they were successful.

Booth inwardly cringed and he hoped that his face didn't reflect the sinking feeling that his stomach was experiencing. His whispered growl was a little too loud. "Bones, can we not talk about that here?"

"I think here is a fine place to discuss what's on your mind." Sweets smiled. Clearly Dr. Brennan was of a mind to share whatever development had occurred. "We're in the zone of truth."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Brennan completely ignored Sweets and turned her attention to Booth.

"Bones, this is between you and me and I think that there are a few things we need to discuss." He gave a pointed glance in Sweets' direction. "Without an audience."

"Guys, I'm right here." He hated it when they did this and he inwardly rolled his eyes.

"I thought we'd already discussed it. And it's not like he isn't going to eventually find out. I think it's going to be pretty obvious in a few months, don't you?" Brennan gestured towards her abdomen. She understood that Booth had issues discussing sex in public, but if he was able to help her conceive, she wasn't going to be able to hide it.

Sweets had a perplexed expression filtering across his face as his pencil rattled to the floor. "Guys?"

"We haven't even discussed _how_ we're going to start this whole thing. _If_ we're going to start this whole thing." Booth shifted on the couch so that he was mostly facing her. He could see a whole range of emotions flickering across her features, uncertainty being the most predominant.

"What do you mean _if_ we start this? I thought you had set the terms and I agreed. Are you having second thoughts?" She really wasn't sure what was going on and she searched Booth's face for some indication of what he meant.

"This isn't the kind of thing we should be deciding in the car on the way to court." Booth could see Sweets out of the corner of his eye and he could tell that the shrink had his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What does the location of the conversation have to do with your ability to make a decision?" It really was irrelevant as far as she was concerned.

"It just does, okay?" He knew that she probably didn't get it, but he didn't care. He wanted to have this conversation with her alone and away from the prying eyes of Psycho Wonder Boy over there.

"Guys, I'm a trained professional. I can help." He could help if they'd ever tell him what was going on.

"It was simply a convenient place to have a private conversation. Had I known that you required more ambiance, well, I didn't know that you needed a different location." She looked genuinely unsettled - as if the clinical facade that she'd been putting forth since she'd approached him with the idea had finally started to crumble just a little.

"It was just a lot to spring on me, okay?" Booth held her gaze and he softened his expression, he wanted her to know that he wasn't rejecting her, he just didn't think she really knew what she was asking.

Brennan let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "If it's the method in which I want to achieve the end result that bothers you, there are other ways available. We don't have to engage in..."

"No way." Sweets seemed to have formed his conclusion.

"It's not the method, okay." Booth was emphatic, it was most certainly not the method - all he could think about lately was exactly how much he wanted to make a baby with her. "It just changes everything and I don't think that you've really thought through it as much as you think you have."

Brennan's tone was soft as she spoke. "I've thought this through very thoroughly. I thought you understood that. You were the most logical choice." Could he really think that she would take something so lightly that would irrevocably alter her life?

"I'm flattered, Bones, I really am. It's just that this is big, huge. There are other people who are going to be affected by this, not just me and you." He didn't even want to bring up the possibility that their partnership could be affected. That was a thought he just couldn't bear.

"I thought you said that Parker wanted a sibling." She had completely forgotten that Sweets was in the room, an oversight that was remedied with the inhaled squeak from across the room.

"Are you? Is this? Guys, you are so going to have to catch me up here." If he was hearing things correctly the nature of their partnership had changed significantly and somehow he'd missed all of the signs.

Booth glanced over with an annoyed expression. "We are trying to have a private conversation here."

"In my office." Sweets retorted. He was most certainly not going to let the two of them leave before he got to the bottom of things.

"We _are_ in his office, Booth." She had said enough that it was a fair assumption that Sweets had made an educated conclusion.

"Are you two dating?" Sweets was leaning forward, giving them his full attention. This was going to be an interesting factoid to explain to his superiors. Not that he was entirely surprised, he just reasoned that he would have noticed the shift much sooner, especially since it seemed that there was a discussion about children going on.

"No." Booth immediately was on the defensive.

"Yes." Brennan looked at Booth oddly. "We agreed on the ride over to the courthouse."

"You agreed, I seem to recall being a little speechless." He immediately regretted saying anything as her expression fell.

"So you're not dating?" Sweets was confused.

"So you don't want to date?" No wonder she was the brain person, things of the heart were far to complicated and it was nearly impossible to quantify them.

"I didn't say that." He couldn't believe he was making this kind of confession in front of Sweets of all people.

"So it's the baby you object to." Brennan's tone was full of hurt.

"What baby?" Sweets' eyebrows shot up. "Are you pregnant, Dr. Brennan?" He glanced at the pair waiting for some sort of answer. "Agent Booth?"

"I am most definitely _not_ pregnant, Sweets." Booth let out a soft chuckle at the idea that he could even become pregnant.

"Neither am I." Brennan chimed in to clarify exactly what the facts were.

Sweets pinched his face together and waved his hand towards them. "But you're talking about dating and having children together."

Brennan had a slight waver in her voice as she spoke. "Just one child. I only want one child. Booth is the most suitable choice. Although, I am unclear as to whether he is interested in being the father."


	6. Chapter 6

Sweets had to take a few moments to collect himself before he pressed forward. This bombshell of a development was certainly not something that he had expected, but he could see that the two people sitting across from him were in a quandary and he wasn't about to ignore the situation. He leaned forward even as he watched Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan looking at each other in that way that he knew they were saying far more to each other than any words could offer. He cleared his throat. "So the question is, Dr. Brennan, is Agent Booth open to helping you produce the offspring you desire?"

She blinked. "I don't know." She thought she knew, she thought he'd agreed to it, but as she went back and replayed their conversations in her mind and she had to admit that it wasn't completely clear what Booth's stance on the issue was.

"Agent Booth, would it be fair to say that you're not completely opposed to the idea, but given your more traditional values, bringing a child, your child, into this world outside the constraints of a committed relationship puts you in an awkward situation." Sweets smiled inwardly as he watched the normally intimidating Agent fidget in his seat.

Booth was seriously considering pulling his gun out and shooting Sweets right then, but instead he glared. "I am not going to talk to you about my sex life."

"I can see that you're uncomfortable, Agent Booth, however given your professional partnership with Dr. Brennan, you need to consider the potential impacts of these new developments in your relationship." Sweets was doing his best to keep things on a even keel. Surely there was a loophole in the Bureau's policy that forbade agents from dating one another since Dr. Brennan wasn't even employed by the FBI. It was his opinion that it was in the best interest of the Bureau to keep these two together professionally, and if that meant that he needed to guide them through all of the potential pitfalls of dating or having children or whatever the hell was going on here, then he was going to do his best to make sure that happened.

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to cover how he felt. Booth wanted to deny everything and run from the room, but he had already admitted that he wanted to date Bones - that he wasn't opposed to the method that she'd suggested. He was in way over his head and damned if he didn't actually need Sweets' advice right now. "This is awkward. I don't want to talk to a twelve year old about me and Bones."

"Booth, he's a professional, maybe he can help." Brennan was feeling a little distressed at the current situation and while she would have preferred if this had gone exactly as she had planned, it hadn't. But since they were here and Sweets already had knowledge of the situation, it was logical that he might be helpful.

"Whose side are you on?" Booth looked at her accusingly and when he noticed the hurt registering on her face he felt guilty. "Look, Bones, I didn't mean it that way."

"Let's just take a deep breath." Sweets quickly interjected with a calming tone. Not quite getting their attention, he decided to try and redirect it. "Clearly there is a disconnect in what each of you want from the other."

"I believe I've stated quite clearly what I want." Brennan glanced over at the other side of the couch where her partner continued to fidget. "What isn't clear is what Booth wants, although I thought he'd laid out the terms and I had agreed to them."

"You want my sperm, Bones." Booth sounded offended.

"Well it would certainly be impossible to procreate without it." It was perfectly logical equation that didn't have any variables to it - surely he knew that since he was already a father.

"But that's all you want." He let out his breath in a huff and glanced over at the wall and wondered to himself just how hard it would be to slip out of the room without either Sweets or Bones noticing.

"I never said that." Her tone was soft and she studied him for a moment before she reached out a place her hand on his knee. "I would hope that you would want to be as involved as you want to be, I just didn't want to assume that you would."

His gaze shifted towards her and he knit his brows together as he spoke. "Having a baby together changes everything, Bones. We can't pretend that we're just partners anymore."

"But we _are_ partners." She looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"And if we have a baby together, we would be _parents_." If it wasn't so damn serious, Booth might have laughed at the whole situation.

"I sense hesitation on your part, Agent Booth." Sweets' observation was an understatement.

He shot a glare in Sweets' direction before giving his attention back to his partner. "Bones, I just don't think you have enough data to quantify, to have enough information in order to be making this kind of decision." He hoped his explanation sounded squinty enough to get through to her.

"I've done the research, Booth." The book that Angela had provided had given her far more than she'd expected to find in one volume.

"Research is one thing, the real thing is entirely another." Booth looked into her eyes, he really wondered if she knew just how much would change if they went forward with this crazy idea.

"Are you saying that you don't think that I would be a good mother?" Her own self doubt was evident in her voice.

"No." He was starting to dig himself a hole and he hadn't even realized that someone had handed him a shovel. "You would be a great mother." He really had no idea what to say and he felt his throat constrict as he blinked at her.

"Clearly this is an issue which requires more discussion, as it were. I would like to suggest an experiment that might facilitate the decision making process." Sweets had an idea of his own and he tried to restrain the smile that was eagerly pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"We are not going to be one of your experiments." Booth wanted to flick Sweets between the eyes right before he held him upside down and shook his lunch money out for even suggesting the idea.

"What kind of experiment?" Brennan's interest was piqued. If there was a valid scientific way to measure the impacts of pregnancy and raising a child then she for one was most definitely open to an experiment.

Sweets smiled. "There is a device called the 'Empathy Belly'. Now generally it is used as an educational tool for expectant fathers, but in this case, I'd like for Dr. Brennan to wear it for a week."

"What is wearing a pillow going to do?" Booth was skeptical.

"First of all, it's not a pillow. The belly itself contains weights that simulates the effects of pregnancy through the use of a rib belt and strategic positioning of various weighted components." Sweets continued his explanation. "It will essentially mimic the weight gain, alteration of body posture, and even fetal movements of a real pregnancy."

"Oh." Booth was most definitely thinking that this was exactly the sort of experiment that they needed.

"Will Booth have to wear it too?" Brennan considered that while it would definitely be valuable to know what she should expect, that it would also be a good idea for Booth to know what she was experiencing.

"Hey, I'm not the one having the baby." He was a man and damn if he was going to pretend to be pregnant.

"Having a baby takes two people, Agent Booth. I think that Dr. Brennan makes a valid point." He glanced between the two partners to see if they had finally reached a consensus.

"I cannot chase suspects and conduct interviews while pretending to be pregnant." And if Sweets challenged that he was going to get Deputy Director Cullen involved. The same Deputy Director Cullen that had no idea that his squint partner wanted him to get her pregnant and have his child, of course Sweets didn't need to know that.

"Good point, but surely you can set aside an hour for the exercise." Sweets only hoped that he could be in the room to witness the event.

"He only has to wear it for an hour, but I have to wear it for a week?" Brennan's brow was furrowed as she considered that the disparity in the time seemed extremely disproportionate.

"You want to be the baby mommy." Booth's voice held a hint of amusement until the reality of what this all meant began to sink in and he felt a nervous sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. "I'm only supposed to be the baby daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Like any valid scientific experiment, Brennan threw herself into the experience. She reasoned that since she would need maternity clothing at some point in the not so distant future, that the event of wearing the empathy belly for an entire week provided a reasonable excuse to purchase some. Of course, she hadn't considered until she walked into the lab that morning that only she, Booth, and Dr. Sweets were aware of the plan.

Angela's eyes would have popped out of her head if it had been physically possible. "Oh, Sweetie, even you couldn't get yourself knocked up this quick." There was definitely something going on as she observed her friend straighten up from where she'd been hunched, as best she could, over a set of remains from Limbo.

Brennan let out a bit of a grumph as her hand immediately went to her lower back to steady herself. "The extra weight is throwing off my center of gravity and because of the disproportionate dispersion on the abdominal area, my lower lumbar region is under stress."

Angela pursed her lips in an attempt to curb an amused giggle. "So what gives?" She gestured at the the way her belly was protruding through some very cute maternity wear.

"Sweets thought it would be a good experiment before I attempt the real thing." She rested her hands on her hips and glanced down at the belly. "I'm finding it a very enlightening experience so far."

"How does Sweets know all about this?" Angela held up her hand and shook her head. "Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know. So how long does he want you to wear this thing? And by the way you make a very cute pregnant lady I have to say." She almost sounded jealous as she crossed her arms.

"He thought that a week would be sufficient." She furrowed her brow as she began to rub her lower back. "Booth only has to wear it for an hour. I think in all fairness he should be subjected to the same length of time as I am, however, he made a good point that it could get in the way of his ability to arrest and interrogate suspects." Of course she thought that it had far more to do with his ego than any actual impact it might have on his job - he'd done his job quite nicely dressed up in a Halloween costume a year or so ago and that hadn't impeded him - if anything it had enhanced his performance.

"Sweetie, in all fairness, _you_ would be the one carrying it for nine months, so I think he has a point." Angela studied her friend for a moment. "Did Booth actually agree to this?" There was a part of her that wanted to sit Booth down and give him a piece of her mind about how he was an even bigger idiot than Bren was if he'd agreed to this whole thing, but there was another part of her that thought that maybe they were destined to do everything backwards and who was she to argue with destiny?

"I'm not sure if he has or not. I thought he had, I had agreed to his terms, but he seems unsure." Not that Brennan was going to delve into the fact that she'd said she'd date him even though she found it an unnecessarily restrictive label, but one that she would gladly take on if Booth was willing to help her have a child.

"You're not sure?" Angela's words came out a bit scared. If Brennan wasn't sure if Booth was sure and Sweets already knew about the whole thing, then - oh were they in for a wild ride.

"We're supposed to discuss it later, after work, in a calm rational fashion, preferably not in his SUV. He made it clear that car rides are not an optimal location for personal conversations." Brennan winced a little as the weights inside the belly shifted and gave her a mild kick.

"You talked to him about this in the car? Geesh, if I wanted to get someone to knock me up, I'd at least try and wine and dine them first." Her retort came with a smirk.

"I was going to try and provide some measure of ambiance and privacy, but I'm not the one who broke the news to Booth in the first place." It was simply a fact, and she wasn't necessarily poking fingers, but Angela had sort of stolen her lightning.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sweetie." The realization that she had hurt Brennan's feelings by opening such an enormous can of worms before she was ready made Angela regret that she'd said anything at all.

"There's no reason to apologize, Angela, it's too late to change anything now." Brennan started fanning herself. Her lab coat couldn't stretch across her belly, let alone get close enough to button it and with all the extra layers she had on due to the empathy belly, she was too hot.

"Whoa, Dr. B." Hodgins was wide-eyed and he slowed as he walked up onto the platform. "Did someone slip me some acid or are we in an alternate universe?" Just yesterday she had been a nice normal size, so he was seriously questioning his own reality.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan didn't think that Hodgins used recreational drugs and she couldn't weigh in on the astrophysics issue either.

"She's trying on pregnancy. It was Sweets' idea before she and Booth go and do the deed." She was sure she wasn't supposed to say that, but then again, there weren't too many secrets among this group and if Brennan was serious about Booth fathering her child then she'd better get used to everyone knowing about it.

"You and Booth?" Hodgins let out a disbelieving chuckle. He was definitely in an alternate universe if Dr. B and Booth had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and started getting down and dirty.

"I've decided that I want to have a child. Sweets simply suggested that this empathy belly would be a viable scientific inquiry into the realities of pregnancy." So far, she had done fine and she was confident that she would be just fine during a real pregnancy as well.

"So Sweets knows about this too?" Hodgins looked seriously amused. He could only imagine how that had happened.

"It came up in the course of conversation." Brennan turned her attention back to the remains that she'd been working on before Angela had interrupted her.

"Exactly _how_ did it come up in conversation? You don't exactly tell your FBI appointed therapist that you want your partner to get you pregnant. I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon at the Bureau." Angela wasn't entirely sure of it, but she was sure enough that she was afraid for Booth and Brennan and whatever fallout might come from this.

"I'm just going to let you ladies have some girl talk." Hodgins quickly extricate himself as he saw Cam quickly approaching. The last thing he needed, besides Booth finding out that he knew probably a whole hell of a lot more than he wanted him to, was for Cam to think he was slacking on the job.

"Oh, dear God. You were serious weren't you?" Cam quickly waved her hand as she ascended the platform. "Rhetorical question. Don't answer." She stopped, closed her eyes and then turned to look at Brennan. "No, please answer that. Yesterday you looked normal."

"I'm not really pregnant." Brennan smirked. Clearly the belly was realistic enough to cause her coworkers to question their vision.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but what is this?" Cam gestured towards her, eyebrows raised.

"It's an empathy belly that _Sweets_ suggested that she wear, right before she and _Booth_ try and have a child together." Angela was shooting Cam a pleading look - someone else needed to help explain to Bren just how strange this whole idea was.

"Booth." Cam swallowed hard and tried to keep from flinching as she pasted a smile on her face. She had hoped that when Angela and Hodgins had broken up that she wouldn't have to deal with any more workplace romances right under her nose. Clearly she wasn't that fortunate.

"What?" The man in question chose that particular moment to saunter into the room. As Booth swiped his card and climbed the steps two at a time, his eyes came to rest right on Bones' belly while all of the other eyes in the room honed right in on him.

It seemed that the proverbial shit had just hit the fan.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe it was Cam's pasted on smile or the way that Angela was giving him one of those 'you'd better the hell figure this out soon' death glares or the fact that Bones seemed to enjoy wearing that damn empathy belly a little too much, but Booth immediately wished that he'd gone straight to the Hoover Building instead of stopping by the Jeffersonian. Instead he continued to walk up the stairs to the platform and right into his own Pergatory.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan was anxious to see how she would do out in the field in her current state. She was alreadly mentally preparing herself for the adjustments she would need to make in the way that she usually conducted her work.

"Just some paperwork I need you to sign off on." He offered a smile that he hoped would defuse some of the tension rolling in his direction. Despite the fact that his smile usually held superhero-like powers over women, two of the three seem completely unfased by it.

"Oh, well let's go to my office then." Brennan wasn't completely oblivious of the fact that both Angela and Cam seemed to be reacting strangly to her experiment and she reasonsed that perhaps they just needed a little time to become more comfortable with the idea. It wasn't as if she was actually pregnant - yet - anyway.

Booth trailed along behind her, not even glancing back to register the stares he could feel boring into his back from the platform. Clearly this whole baby idea had gotten out of hand. Not that he was sure how to put the brakes on to slow this whole thing down. If he slowed it down too much she just might run off and find some other guy to serve as a sperm donor and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

As they walked into her office, Brennan abruptly turned around as she neared her desk, causing Booth to nearly stumble into her.

"Whoa there, Bones." He reached out to steady her by the elbow and then glanced down at the proverbial elephant in the room. "That thing uncomfortable?"

"While it has certainly shift my center of gravity and created increased pressure on my lumbar area, I believe that the gradual nature of an actual pregnancy will be far easier to adjust to." She looked at him seriously. "Have you given further consideration to my request?"

"We should talk about that." He let out a sigh. "Like I said before, most people who discuss having a child together are at least dating." He plopped the file folders onto the desk behind her and then turned his attention back to her, noting her slightly confused expression. "Dating can't be just about the baby - dating is about you and I taking this partnership beyond the bounds of friendship. I don't want to be a dad sitting on the sidelines or getting every other Saturday - I have that now." She had to know just how serious this was.

Brennan's face clouded as she realized that to do this the way she'd originally suggested was to ask the kind of extraordinary favor that you just couldn't ask another person for. She looked up and met his gaze - she had come to her conclusion. She was willing to try this his way. He was the baby daddy - he was the one that had experience in this area and she would yield to his expertise for now. "Okay."

"Okay?" Booth wasn't exaclty sure what she meant by 'okay'. Surely she needed to spout some squinty-speak that would make his head spin before he understood whether she understood the implications of what he was suggesting.

She reached out and grabbed his lapels, pulling him towards her as her lips crashed against his. If they were going to date, she was certainly going to start making up for lost time on all of those fantasies she'd entertained while coming up with plotlines for her books.

Booth was taken completely off guard and suddenly found himself bracing his hands on either side of the desk behind her as his lips seemed to have a mind of their own - kissing her back as eagerly as she was kissing him.

This was better than mistletoe and meddling attorneys, and with no steamboats to count, she felt entirely free to thoroughly enjoy herself. The man could kiss, she would certainly give him credit for a great deal of skill in that area - and if he could kiss like this she could only imagine what sort of partner he would be in bed.

Booth finally managed to pry his mouth away to gulp some much needed oxygen only to find that Bones had wrapped an arm around his neck and was pulling him back in for another round. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that there was a reason they shouldn't be doing this here, but he really couldn't remember what it was. The feel of a far too real feeling baby bump pulled him back somewhere close to reality. He managed a mumble. "Uh, so was that a yes for dating?"

"I thought I'd made myself rather clear on the subject." She was a bit breathless and wondering why he'd broken off the kiss in the first place.

"So yes then." He wondered to himself just what sort of a ride they were in for. This was Bones after all and even though he had clear ideas about what dating entailed, he wasn't so sure that she was really on the same page as he was.

"But if you require additional data to be sure." She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to do far more than just kiss him, but for the moment it would have to suffice.

Her lips were pressed to his again before he could answer - not that he was complaining, but he had a feeling that there were criminals out there right now that were going to press their advantange because he was standing here kissing Bones. To hell with them - he could shoot first and ask questions later.

The sound of Cam's voice interupted. "Dear God, please tell me that you two aren't going to start copulating in here." So much for having a little heart to heart with Booth about what the hell was going on with Dr. Brennan and her fake pregnancy - clearly he was fully on board with the idea, she was going to have to get a fire hose if things heated up any further than they were right now.

Brennan didn't quite release her hold on Booth, but she did tear her lips away to catch her breath. "I was just clarifying something for Booth." If his hand on her ass was any indication, he'd gotten the message loud and clear.

"We were just..." Booth fumbled for some logical reason that pinning Bones up against her desk and kissing the daylights out of her was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"I can see what you were just doing." Cam smirked in amusement as the pair finally disentangled themselves and stepped apart. She had a sinking feeling that Angela and Hodgins had been amature hour compared to what these two were capable, unless of course Dr. Brennan really could compartmentalize as well as she usually seemed to.

"Did you need something, Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan knew there was some other reason that she and Booth had gone to her office other than to make out. He'd had no foreknowledge that they were going to be making out, so therefore, there must have been some other rational reason. Perhaps that was why Cam was there.

"I just had some information for Booth to take with him when he leaves, but I'm sure he can pick that up in my office on his way out." Unless of course he didn't remember, which seemed to Cam to be a highly likely occurence given the slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Sure, yeah, I'll stop by." There had been a reason he had come in here with Bones. Right! Yes! Paperwork. He had papers that she had to sign to finish off their last case. He would get her to sign those and then maybe he could kiss her again, or maybe he should do some actual work. Putting bad guys in jail. Right. Because that's what he did.

"Okay then." Cam turned on her heals and headed right back out the door, heals clicking along purposefully.

The reason for being in her office seemed to dawn on Brennan. "You had some paperwork I should sign."

"Yes, paperwork." Booth reached around behind her and handed the file folders to her.

She fumbled around for a pen and quickly signed her name. "There you go."

"Thank you." He jammed his thumb towards the doorway. "I should get back to the Hoover." His eyes were still rivetted on her and his feet didn't seem to get the implication of his words.

"Yes, me too." She had remains waiting for her to examine on the platform.

Booth tried to move towards the door, but his feet and hands and lips had other ideas as he pulled Bones in for another earth shattering kiss - just in case she wasn't clear that he was clear.


	9. Chapter 9

The Royal Diner wasn't all that crowded as Booth and Brennan slipped into the seats at their favorite table. It was well after the normal lunchtime crowds usually packed the place, but neither one of them had been able to slip away for lunch until now.

"I think I might try some pie." Brennan looked entirely serious as she glanced at the menu.

"What?" Booth looked befuddled. "You never eat pie, Bones." In fact she'd made a point every time he'd offered her a bite of his to explain exactly why she didn't like pie.

"I just thought I'd try some. I mean this baby is going to be half you; it's only rational to assume that his or her tastes might align with some of yours." She gestured towards her belly and offered him a thoughtful smile.

"You _aren't_ pregnant yet." He blinked just to be sure that this wasn't just one giant hallucination.

"I'm craving pie." She was so matter of fact that she simply put the menu down and glanced expectantly over towards where the closest watress was standing.

"Well I'm craving a burger and pretty damn sure that it has nothing to do with that empathy belly." This was just weird - she wasn't really pregnant and she was having cravings. What would she crave if they actually did have a baby together? Would she expect him to run to the store in the middle of the night to get soy ice cream and pickled tofu snacks? Not that she would let him be there in the middle of the night - she'd probably insist on her independence and he'd be getting phone calls at three in the morning.

"I didn't say that the belly was causing my cravings. I'm just testing a hypothesis." She rested her elbow on the table and smirked at Booth. "The belly doesn't actually do anything except _simulate_ pregnancy."

"I know that." He smirked back and leaned in a little. "But you want pie, and you never want pie." She hated her fruit cooked - he knew that.

"I might have a salad first. Vegetables are an important source of vital nutrients - you should eat more vegetables." She pointed at the menu and wondered when the waitress was going to find her way over to their table, it wasn't as if the diner was full of other customers.

Booth eyed her warily. "You aren't going to launch into some speech about organic vegetables are you? Because my manhood is just fine - no shrinkage." He wondered if the Royal Diner even served organic vegetables, it was a diner after all, more of a greasy spoon than a health food store. Surely even she knew that.

Brennan arched her brows and felt a smile briefly twitch the corners of her mouth. "I would hope so. I'd hate for your sexual organ to have any detrimental issues before we engage in intercourse."

"Ah, Bones, don't say it like that." He let his menu fall to the table and he leaned back in his chair. "You take all the romance out of it." Surely the woman had a soft emotional side in there somewhere, he'd seen bits of it spill out now and again.

"I'm just saying..." She glanced in the general direction of his groin through the table. "Organic vegetables are better for you. And as for the state of your penis, how do you know there hasn't been any shrinkage?" She gave him a studied expression as she regarded him from across the table.

He hissed a whisper. "Don't say 'penis' in public." He cleared his throat and tried to act natural as he noticed the waitress out of the corner of his eye standing right there at the table.

"Your usual?" The fortish waitress rolled her eyes inwardly as she set down two glasses of water, she knew their order by heart. Why they even bothered to look at the menu was a mystery to her.

"Yes, with an extra slice of pie." Booth smiled. "She wants pie."

"One salad, one burger with fries, two coffees and two slices of cherry pie coming up." She paused for just a minute as if she was going to ask the pair a question and then seemed to change her mind. Shaking her head she made her way off to the kitchen.

"Why shouldn't I say 'penis'? Especially when I'm concerned about the state of yours." She took a sip of her water. If his equipment wasn't in proper working order, how could she guarantee that he'd be the ideal candidate to impregnate her?

"My penis is fine thank you. And don't even ask me to give you a demonstration right here, I'm not interested in having to arrest myself for indecency." Bones could be so irritating sometimes and maybe that was one of the things that made him want to shove her up a wall or onto a table or whatever happened to be handy and just kiss that smirk off of her face.

"I was thinking about later. I'm assuming that in the course of your normal dating relationships that you engage in sexual intercourse." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat - the empathy belly was truly not conducive for comfort and she certainly hoped that it wouldn't be cheating to remove it during intercourse.

"Yes, I engage in sex, but I have Parker tonight." He loved his son, but he suddenly wished that he had a much bigger apartment. One the had sound proof walls.

She considered that for a moment and nodded as if she'd reached a conclusion. "And you're uncomfortable having sex when he's there." It wasn't terribly rational - if Booth had married Rebecca, surely they wouldn't have given up sex just because they'd had a child together.

"Well yeah, what if he heard something? He's eight, it's not like he's ready to hear about the birds and the bees." Booth dreaded that conversation - the longer he could put that off the better it would be. In fact if he could keep Parker from liking girls until he was ready to graduate from high school that would be ideal - highly unrealistic given that he already showed all the earmarks of the Booth charm.

"Children are naturally curious about where they came from." Brennan leaned forward conspiratorially. "I once heard a noise coming from my parent's bedroom..."

Booth reached across the table and put his finger against her lips. "No! I do not want to hear all about how you caught your parents in the act of doing the horizontal mambo." Did she not know that certain things were just wrong on so many levels? No kid wanted to know that their parents actually had sex, let alone witness it. Confident that she was going to abandon that particularly scary rabbit trail he pulled his hand away.

"You know it is impossible to do the mambo horizontally, lying down restricts some of the essential movements of the dance." She glanced towards the kitchen out of the corner of her eye, the service seemed slower than normal and she was feeling hungrier then usual.

"It's an expression." Booth really didn't want to be talking about sex with her, not when he knew that she was anxious to get in bed with him and actually have sex repeatedly until she was pregnant. He might have to arrest himself for indecency if she kept this up, his slacks could only hide so much.

"You mean a euphemism for sex." She smiled at him. She was anxious to see exactly what kind of a partner he would be in the bedroom. She was sure that he would have plenty of stamina and that he'd had enough experience to have developed some technique. His physique was also very symmetrical and sexually appealing. Yes, she was most definitely looking forward to getting to know every inch of him.

"Yes." Where was the damn waitress? He wasn't going to be able to handle much more talking about sex with her if he couldn't take her home right now and get it over with.

"I could come over after Parker goes to sleep." She arched a brow suggestively just as their food finally arrived.

Thank God there was a buger to shove in his mouth. He nodded without really thinking. What was he actually agreeing to? Was she coming over to have sex with him while Parker slept in the next room? Or was she simply coming over to torture him some more?


	10. Chapter 10

"Bones." Booth looked at his partner quizzically. Sure he knew that she'd intended to come over, but he'd been under the impression that she would come over after Parker had gone to bed. It was only seven thirty and there was at least an hour before he was going to convince Parker that it was even close to bedtime.

"I know I'm early." Brennan could see that a rational explanation was in order. She had altered the plan, but it wasn't an alteration as much as an amendment to the plan. "I thought it might be a good idea to purposefully observe your family unit since this decision is bound to impact it."

It was only then that he realized with a great deal of relief that she wasn't sporting the empathy belly. "You're looking very thin." His eyebrow quirked in question.

"I thought that you would find it awkward to explain the situation to Parker - I promise I'll follow through on Sweets' required timeframe." Suddenly she wasn't so sure of herself. When she'd been considering having a child, a mere transaction was the way that she'd compartmentalized it. Booth's insistence that they date had altered that - for her at least. Compartmentalizing it wasn't as easy as she'd assumed it would be.

Booth smiled broadly and shot a few prayers of thanks heavenward as he ushered her in and closed the door. "Well then, you're just in time for Parker's favorite dinner."

The towhead moptop glanced up from where he'd been diligently stiring a pot of something that looked suspiciously like spaghetti sauce while a pot of pasta bubble next to it. "Bones!" His grin matched his father's.

"Hi, Parker." She offered up a smile as Booth took her purse and jacket.

"I'm making spaghetti." He stirred as he perched on a stool that Booth had brought into the kitchen. "Are you gonna hang out with me and my dad tonight?" He liked Bones, she didn't get grossed out when he talked about worms and dead frogs and he was sure that his dad seemed to smile more when she was around.

"If that's alright with you." She really didn't want to intrude, but she was grateful for the warm reception.

"Of course it's alright with us, isn't it Parker?" Booth slipped an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek in full view of his son. If Parker was going to have any objections to he and Bones having a romantic relationship, he wanted to know about it now.

Brennan's eyes widened at the contact, somehow she hadn't expected Booth to be so demonstrative in front of Parker.

The younger Booth didn't miss a thing. "You're not gonna get all mushy in front of me are you? 'Cause Mom and Brent do all the time and it's gross." And with that he went back to the sauce.

Booth's mouth went from a bit of a gape into a grin and he snaked his arms all the way around Bones' waist. "Get used to it bub. I plan to get really mushy with Bones."

Brennan was sure that was some reference for the way younger children didn't understand the importance of physical affection between two adults, but she smiled as Booth began planting kisses against her neck.

"Ew." Parker wrinkled his nose. "Are you gonna get naked and hug after I go to bed?" Clearly his dad liked Bones about as much as his mom liked Brent.

Booth's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror. "What?" He hoped he looked calmer than he felt. "Hey, Bones, can you stir the sauce, Parker and I need to go have a little chat." He was grossly unprepared for _this_ chat - _he_ hadn't had _this_ chat given to _him_ until he was nearly too old to have _the_ chat. He ushered the boy right out of the kitchen without even waiting for her to answer.

Brennan simply took over the stirring duties and couldn't help but overhear the conversation in the next room.

"What do you mean, get naked and hug?" Booth's tone was even but it was clear he was unsettled.

"Mommy and Brent get naked and hug after I go to bed, I got up once to go to the bathroom and I saw them. Mommy just said that it was something that grownups who loved each other did." Parker sounded a little worried that he'd done something wrong.

The pitch in Booth's voice went up. "Your mom is right, but that's not something that you bring up when we've got company for dinner. That's something private between two grownups, understand, bub?"

"Sure." His voice sounded bright. "I think girls are gross, but Bones isn't like a regular girl, so I guess it's okay if you want to get naked and hug her."

"I'll take that under advisement." Booth cleared his throat. "Why don't you go wash your hands. I'm gonna get an extra plate for Bones." He only hoped that she hadn't run right out the door; this was a big reality check and maybe she wasn't ready to date him let alone have his child.

Brennan glanced up with a smile as Booth came back into the kitchen. The pasta was drained, the bread pulled out of the oven and somewhere in his refrigerator, she'd found something that could be passed off as a salad. "How's Parker?"

"Clearly further ahead on the birds and the bees than I was at his age." Booth regarded her with an affectionate glance. She was far more comfortable being so domestic than he would ever articulate and that she would ever admit to. It looked good on her - sexy.

"Our culture puts far more taboos and focus on sexual activities than most others, children should see it as a natural occurence between adults." She could tell that Booth was uncomfortable with what Parker had said.

"He's eight. I just figured maybe we'd have that talk when he was a little older." Okay, he was hoping for alot older, but he hadn't been that lucky.

"It doesn't sound like he's clear about the mechanics." She handed him the bowl of pasta and gestured towards his dining room.

"And we're not even going to go there. He's eight. He might be getting that little bit of information somewhere around his twenty-eighth birthday." Booth snorted out a scoff.

"Statistically, most boys engage in intercourse..." She didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"He's eight. Let's talk about this later. After he's sleeping." Of course he was hoping that they would be doing more than just talking.

"Okay." She exagerated her tone as if she'd been let in on a big secret - they would definitely 'talk' about this later.

* * *

Brennan had been surprised at just how many trip one eight-year old boy needed to take to the bathroom, well not all that surprising considering just how many times he'd needed a drink of water, but Booth seemed confident that Parker was finally asleep, which was a good thing since she was perched astride his lap trying to become very well acquainted with his kissing technique.

Booth had hoped that he could have convinced Bones to be content with just making out on his couch, but almost as soon as they'd started kissing, King Libido had taken over and he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Her fists twisted into Booth's t-shirt as she yanked it up far enough that she could slide her hands underneath it. The smooth skin of his well delineated musculature felt so good under her fingertips and she couldn't wait to feel what was behind that cocky belt buckle of his. She smiled against his mouth as she rocked her hips and felt him start to harden beneath her.

"Bones." His voice was sex wrapped up in a gravelly silken tone. His fingers freed the buttons on her blouse one by one and his lips followed the path of exposed skin - he wanted to savor the moment. _This_ woman was the one he wanted - the only one he wanted and he hoped that she would see what he did, that he wasn't just opening his heart up to be crushed in the end.

She shrugged her shirt off and didn't even notice the whisper soft noise it made at it hit the floor. She was far more interested in the quick work that Booth had made of her bra and the way his hands seemed to find a new purpose in life as they enveloped her breasts. She swallowed a groan into his mouth as she felt his thumbs brushing across the tips. He was still wearing far too much clothing for her liking and she pulled away just far enough to yank at the hem of his shirt again.

Booth's hands followed her wonderful breasts, he was not about to let go of them now that they were there for him - only for him - to touch and caress and if he leaned in just a little more he'd know how they tasted too.

He got a mouthful of t-shirt instead. "Bones."

"Sorry, Booth, you're just wearing too much." Brennan flung the t-shirt in no particular direction and then smiled at him as his hands reached out for her again. She was sure that if his hands were this talented that once she managed to get him out of the rest of his clothes that he would exceed her expectations.

"So beautiful." His lips were so close to heaven and his hands, oh his hands couldn't stop touching her. The way the rose-hued tips beckoned him like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae. This was Bones and she was right there for the tasting. He was about to suggest to her that they take this right into his bedroom when his worst nightmare came true.

"Daddy, I need a drink of water." Parker had heard something in his sleep and it made him thirsty.

"Be right there, bub." Booth froze - his hands right there on Bones' heavenly boobs. He was sure he was going to Hell - sure that as soon as Rebecca heard all about this that she'd give him a first class non-stop ticket straight there.


	11. Chapter 11

Parker was sprawled out across his bed, sound asleep as Booth softly closed the door. It had only taken forty-five minutes and if there had been a mood killer that was it. As he walked into the living room he didn't see any trace of Bones and for a moment he had a sinking feeling that the reality of a real child and how they impacted your life in very real ways had caused her to quietly slip out of his apartment. He let out a sigh with mixed feelings that they were moving way too fast and that he was going to make sure the bathroom door was locked this time so he could release some of his pent up frustration.

Then he spied her coat and purse still hanging up where he'd put them near the front door. A glance over near the couch and he found her shoes. A low chuckle escaped from his throat as the only other places she could be were either the bathroom or his bedroom, and he could see from where he was standing that the bathroom was most definitely not occupied.

As he pushed his bedroom door open, Booth couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Bones lounging under his covers, the soft light from the bedside lamp illuminating the forensic journal she was reading that she'd probably left in his living room when they'd last gone over a case here. "Parker's finally asleep."

Brennan glanced up - as interesting as the article on cranial deformatities was, she was here for another reason entirely. "Does he suffer from insomina often?"

Booth let out an amused chuckle. "It's not insomina, Bones, it's being eight. He's just excited to spend time with me and he doesn't usually go to sleep on schedule." He noted that the clothes that he'd managed to get her out of were folded and neatly stacked on a chair in the corner of his room, along with a few that he hadn't gotten her out of before Parker had interrupted.

She shifted onto her side as he sank down onto the bed next to her. "I'm sorry that you don't get to see Parker more often - you're a good father to him." She hoped that he would be as good of a father to the child she hoped to have with him.

"I'll take what I can get." He reached out and slid his fingers into her hair. The thought of her in his bed with nothing but her smile on was rekindling the mood very quickly.

Brennan eased into his kiss. He was far too overdressed for her liking, but that could very easily be resolved. She whispered against his mouth. "You put your shirt back on."

"And you took all of your clothes off." He nipped along her jaw and his fingers trailed along her shoulder.

"It's easier to engage in intercourse when you're naked." She slid her hands down and yanked at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Would you prefer if I just strip?" Clearly she wanted to go much faster than he was intending.

"Yes, please." She seemed pleased that he was utilizing his people skills to assess the situation. If he was naked, not only would it be easier to have sex, she would be free to admire is physique and touch it at will. She looked at him expectantly.

Booth snickered as he sat up and peeled his t-shirt off. "Okay then." She was literal and if he even bothered to make some witty comment about wanting her to stuff cash in his G-string, she probably wouldn't know what in the hell he was talking about. His jeans were shucked off in record time and he glanced over as he lay there in just his white utilitarian boxers. "These too?"

Brennan arched a single brow. "If you left those on I don't think we'll be able to enjoy it quite as much." Of course she could already tell that he was becoming aroused and she wanted full access to his body.

The boxers hit the floor about the same time Booth rolled back over and pressed his lips against hers. This was his moment to savor for the rest of his life - no matter how things turned out, he was going to show Bones just how much he cared about her - why it was that she was so special to him and hopefully she would understand that love wasn't just about endorphines and chemical reactions, but about two people sharing a special connection.

As they broke the kiss she couldn't help but smile - his hand had pulled the blankets down in search of her breast - she might not have magical powers over infants because of her breasts, but clearly they had an affect on Booth.

His mouth journeyed down her neck until he captured the prize that had eluded him before. His tongue laved over her breast, and he felt her fingers sliding through his hair as she let out little grunts of pleasure. He was sure that he could die a happy man having tasted heaven - at least until he felt his little agent twitch and remind him exactly what the main event was. Ok, well, he could have his Bones and eat her too. Had had to stiffle a chuckle at just how dirty his mind was when he was horny.

"You have a well structured ass." And she was anxious to get a chance to touch it, but Booth was rather fixated on orally stimulating her nipples, and she was having a difficult time focusing on anything but how good it felt.

"You're just amazing - amazing, Bones. So fucking amazing." He lifted his head so she'd know that he meant every word he said.

There was a sultry look on her face as she regarded him. "You haven't even seen amazing." She wanted him, she wanted to touch him and with a push, she had him on his back, her breasts pressed against his chest as her hair surrounded his face, bringing them into their own world for a moment as she leaned in and kissed him.

His hands slid down her back as his tongue delved into the soft warms of her mouth, her soft curves were an addiction that he was sure he didn't want to overcome ever. His hands splayed out across her ass in an attempt to pull her more fully on top of him.

His arousal was evident to Brennan as she settled on top of his thighs and broke off the kiss and wrapped her fingers around it. "Your penis is very impressive." Somehow feeling how excited he was to be with her gave her a far better idea of how well equipped he was than when she'd broken in on him in the bath so many months before.

Booth gritted out a cocky chuckle as he tried to keep his composure with her fingers slowly moving up and down his shaft. "You haven't seen impressive yet." If she thought he was impressive now, just wait until he had her underneath him panting and pleading his name as he showed her just how impressive his little agent was. Yes, he was going to make her believe that no other man was ever going to be able to satisfy her the way that he was going to. He was going to make her forget what physics even was.

"Prove it." Brennan knew that _she_ was good in bed - she'd been told that repeatedly, but she had no personal knowledge of Booth's skills other than his impressive kissing technique and the other talents he'd just shown her with his tongue. She hoped that his belt buckle was more fact than bravado and judging by the way he fit in her hand it was a bet that she'd be willing to make.

He let out a growl and flipped them over so that she was blinking up at him as a smile began to pull the corners of her mouth upwards. He kissed her saucy grin right off of her face and settled himself between her thighs. She wanted him to prove it? Hell he was going to prove it so well that a jury of idiots wouldn't be able to have a contrary opinion. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and found that _this_ was what he'd done to her - she was ready for him, more than ready and she felt so good against his fingers as she tried to grind against them.

"Booth, please now." They'd had more than enough foreplay earlier before Parker had made his appearance as far as she was concerned, and she'd made sure that she was more than ready by the time Booth had finally gotten to his bedroom. She wanted that personal knowledge and she wanted it now.

If she wanted him now, then he wasn't about to disappoint. He slid into her with a grunt and the reality of what it was that he was doing with her hit him full force. His line was about fifty-thousand miles behind them and he was inside of her, her legs wrapped around him, his grunts and groans mixing with hers until you couldn't tell them apart as they moved together. This was what they'd been heading towards since the moment they met and as they finally tumbled over the edge and they lay there tangled together afterward, he was sure that he wanted to do that over and over with her as many times as she'd let him for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan was a little disoriented when she woke up and it took her a few moments to get her bearings and remember exactly where she was. She glanced over expecting to find Booth sprawled out next to her, but the other side of the bed was empty. With the clock in her line of sight she realized that she was going to have to hurry if she was going to have time to go home and get ready for work so that she didn't come in late enough to trigger thirty questions from Angela. She quickly slipped out of bed and gathered her clothes from the chair and got dressed. She was about to pull open the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar, when the soft sounds of voices filtered through the crack, stopping her before she pulled it all the way open.

"Dad?" Parker sounded as if his mouth was full of something crunching as he talked.

"Yeah, Bub?" Booth was obviously keeping his voice low.

"You love Bones, huh?" It seemed pretty simple to his eight-year old mind. He thought she was pretty cool too.

There was a heavy pause and Brennan felt herself holding her breath as she listened intently. If she walked out now, she was sure she was going to make Booth extremely uncomfortable - perhaps as uncomfortable as she was currently feeling.

"There are different kinds of love." Booth wasn't sure how much he wanted to admit to his son. He was still trying to figure out exactly how things were going to go between him and Bones and as much as he knew how he felt, he wasn't sure she felt the same way.

"You mean like lovin' pizza and lovin' me?" Another spoon of corn flakes shoveled into his mouth with a crunch and he looked at Booth intently.

"Yeah, you got it." Booth grinned. He had a smart kid, better than smart - Parker was insightful and bright.

"But you love her right?" He really, really hoped that his dad said yes, because he really liked Bones and if his dad loved her then that meant that he was going to smile alot and that maybe they might get married and have a baby and then he could have a brother to play with and share his stuff with and play baseball with too.

"Yeah, Bub, I love Bones." Booth's tone had an almost conspiratorial quality to it. He didn't want to talk too loud and risk waking up the woman in question - surely a revelation like that at this stage of the game would make her run.

Brennan couldn't move, if she walked out of the bedroom now, Booth would know that she had heard what he said and then he'd probably want to talk about it, and she most certainly wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Parker knew that lots of people who love each other the way that his dad loved Bones got married. Of course he also knew that his parents had loved each other once, but he wasn't sure why they hadn't gotten married.

"Bones doesn't believe in getting married, Bub." Not that the idea hadn't crossed his mind a few hundred times - once he'd admitted to himself how he felt about her, he couldn't keep from thinking about what was never going to happen between them no matter how much he might want it.

"People get married all the time, how can she not believe in it?" He wondered if this was one of those things like the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny - at least he knew that Santa Claus was real.

Booth let out a soft chuckle. "She knows people get married, she just doesn't want to get married herself." He didn't even want to think about how she referred to it as an antiquated institution - his gut told him that she only believed that because she didn't have faith in having her own happy ending.

"Oh." He seemed to think about that for a moment. "Then I'm not gonna get a brother or sister am I?" As long as it wasn't possible, he might as well just say what he was thinking. Maybe he could convince his dad to adopt someone about his age instead.

He was going to have to have this talk with Parker eventually, he had hoped that it could wait until there was an actual baby to worry about. "You need to finish up, Bub - you still need to get dressed and I've got to go wake up Bones."

Brennan saw that as her opportunity to finally come out of the bedroom. Both Booth boys glanced up from where they were sitting eating breakfast in in their underwear as she walked in. She found her shoes by the couch and slipped them on.

"Morning, Bones." Parker smiled at her through his cornflakes. He only had a few more bites and he was all done.

"Morning, Parker." Brennan's eyes drifted to Booth's. She could see the question in them as if he wondered if she'd overheard the conversation but hoped that she hadn't. "I need to go home and get ready for work." She hadn't intended to spend the entire night - when she'd moved to leave after their first coupling, he'd pulled her back and they'd started all over again. Somehow she'd drifted off to sleep after that.

"Hey, Bub, why don't you go get dressed, I'm gonna talk to Bones for a minute and then I'll be in to make sure you brushed all your teeth." He touseled the blond moptop and then moved towards where Bones was standing.

"I can floss too." Parker slid off the chair and flashed his own charming smile as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"You sleep okay?" Booth couldn't help but pull her against him as his arms slid around her waist. The fact that she tensed a little didn't go unnoticed by him and he knew that she'd overheard his conversation with Parker.

"Better than okay, apparently." She let out a sigh at his proximity and let him kiss her. She had been completely unprepared for how she was going to feel after sleeping with Booth. She thought she was capable of compartmentalizing just about everything - she'd even convinced herself that she could date Booth until she was pregnant and that if things between them shifted back to being just partners she would be fine with it. Overhearing his confession coupled with the unfamiliar emotions swirling around in her own mind, she just needed some time to let the implications sink in and then formulate a plan.

Booth let his lips linger against hers for a long moment - in his dreams this is how every morning for the rest of his life would start. If only he could be that lucky.

"Dad! I'm done brushing!" Parker's voice belted out from the bathroom.

Booth didn't release his hold on Bones just yet. "Be right there, Bub." He let out a sigh and nuzzled against her cheek. He really needed to get ready himself and get Parker off to school, but what he wanted was a little more time alone with Bones in his arms.

"I should go, Booth." Brennan liked how this felt far too much. She pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth before she pulled away. "Thank you for the sex - I enjoyed it immensely."

Booth nearly snorted a laugh through his nose. "That's a little formal there, Bones." He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper. "Don't think you're the only one who enjoyed it - I can't wait until we can do it again." And again, and again, and again. Thoughts of using her desk or couch or maybe even the platform in the lab crossed his mind.

"I'll look forward to it too." She smiled at him and let him pull her in for one more kiss before she pulled away and gathered her purse and coat before she slipped out the door. She couldn't shake the thought that she'd heard him tell Parker that he loved her. If she were honest with herself, she should have expected this, but she really wasn't prepared for it at all. Love was something that you couldn't quantify scientifically, but oh, how she longed for it to be real.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the lack of belly that raised Angela's eyebrows as Brennan breezed in a few minutes late and went directly to her office. Clearly something was up and she fully intended to find out exactly what that something was. She walked purposefully towards Brennan's office and pity any intern who might get in the way.

Brennan barely glanced up as Angela walked in. She was already busily typing away on her laptop, she needed to respond to emails and see how her day was going to shape up before Booth might breeze in to tell her that they had a case or to haul her off to the diner for lunch.

"Sweetie." Her arms were slung akimbo across her chest as her toe tapped in steady impatience, she was not going to be put off. Any case that Bren might be working on involved dead people, and dead people could wait for a few minutes. Right now she was on a mission.

"Hi, Angela." She turned back to the laptop and continued typing. With sixty-three email messages waiting, she was going to have to spend a little time getting through them.

"You're not wearing your empathy belly." Might as well start off stating the obvious, especially since no one was volunteering information from behind the desk.

"No." Honestly, she'd forgotten about it - coming home from Booth's to change had left her distracted as she tried to shove her emotions down so that she could get mentally focused for work. Clearly she wasn't as focused as she would like to be since her thoughts kept drifting off to the man in question.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Did you change your mind about having a baby?" Perhaps wearing the damn thing had given her a reality check that was way overdue. Until she realized that she and Booth were destined for happily ever after they had no business trying to make a baby.

"No." She squinted at the screen. Now that was interesting - an opportunity to do a fellowship in Paraguay for the summer. She pursed her lips. Of course if she was pregnant that could create some issues, and if future opportunities like this came up, she would most certainly have to consider the child first.

"Brennan." Clearly she was not chipping into that super brain of hers. A more forceful approach was necessary.

"Yes." Apparently her friend wasn't just stopping by to exchange morning pleasantries and so she decided to give her full attention to the conversation.

Angela gestured in a circular fashion. "What gives?" Something had changed in the last twenty-four hours and she wanted to know what. "I thought you were supposed to wear the belly for a week." Sweets was definitely going to have a heyday with this if he knew she wasn't following through.

"I was in a hurry and forgot to put it on this morning." She was actually glad that she'd forgotten. Wearing her regular clothes without the encumbrance of the belly was far more comfortable. Besides if Booth happened to stop by for lunch perhaps she could convince him of the finer points of utilizing the janitor's closet - she'd heard it was one of the few places in the Medico-Legal Lab outside of Limbo that didn't have security cameras.

Bingo.

Angela's internal sex-dar went off inside of her head with crystal clarity and she clapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "You slept with Booth." It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She would have thought that Agent Hottie would have had a little more self control especially considering the ultimate goal that Bren had in mind.

A smirk flitted across Brennan's face. "If by sleep you mean sex, then yes, I slept with Booth." No matter how much she'd tried to compartmentalize it all she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to the previous night.

Angela was momentarily speechless and then best friend mode kicked in. "So how was it?" She had often wondered herself just how Booth would measure up in the bedroom, but she had long ago realized that Booth and Brennan were made for each other and it was only a matter of time before they woke up and saw what was obvious to everyone else.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as answered the question. "Very satisfying. I had intended to leave afterward since he had Parker for the night, but the second time was equally satisfying and apparently it tired me out." She hoped that this was appropriate feminine bonding between BBFs.

"Wait a second. Booth had his son there and you two still had sex?" This was far more serious than she'd imagined. She certainly hadn't thought that Booth was the kind of guy to entertain a woman for the night while he had his son sleeping in the next room.

"Twice." Oh, and what good sex it was. Not the best she'd ever had, but it certainly had the potential to be if she could deal with this emotional component that seemed to be taking over.

"So was Parker still sleeping when you left?" Angela had never dated someone with a child before, so she wasn't sure what the dynamics of a kid in the next room would do for you love life.

"No, he and Booth were eating breakfast." Brennan would have enjoyed another round of intercourse if Booth hadn't already been out of bed when she'd woken up, but she hoped that they could spend some time tonight doing just that.

"So how did you like the Booth boys in the morning?" Angela really wanted to ask her how being thrust into momentary domesticity with Booth and Parker had affected her desire for her own child.

"I don't see how the time of day would affect how I feel about either of them." The truth was that Brennan felt a deep pang of something she couldn't identify as she had watched Booth and Parker interact. Being welcomed into their morning routine after spending the night felt too intimate and yet she couldn't help but want to feel it again.

Angela rolled her eyes and then plunged right ahead. "Look, Brennan, take this with a grain of salt, but you need to think about what all of this will be like if you do have Booth's child. You need to think about being a family because even though you might be thinking sperm donor, Booth is thinking far more - even if right now the two of your are just dating. You're not just dating."

"But we are dating. Why would you say that we're not?" Angela could be a conundrum at times.

"With you and Booth, it's more than dating. People who date get coffee, go out to dinner, have fabulous sex. You and Booth are like an old married couple that have just finally gotten to the sex part, it's all jumbled and out of order, but it's more than dating." Okay, it was a circuitous route, but if Angela was lucky, Bren just might catch a clue.

"We just started dating and I don't believe in getting married." There was no logic to Angela's argument outside of the fact that she and Booth had been doing things outside of work for a long time and far too many people had assumed that they were together as a result. Okay, so perhaps there _was_ some logic to Angela's argument, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"And yet you want to have a child with him. That's a family whether or not you have a piece of paper to prove it." She wondered if she'd said too much, pushed too much by the slightly shocked expression on Brennan's face. But hey, someone was going to have to spell it out for her if she was ever going to understand just how big this was.

"Angela, I understand that you're concerned." Although she really had no idea why since she had been the one pushing her and Booth together for years. "I've given this a great deal of rational thought and Booth seems to be in agreement. I believe we can handle the situation." She wasn't completely sure that she could, but she was going to try.

"I really hope you figure it all out before Booth knocks you up." Angela turned on her heels and marched out of the office. Clearly her friend was still completely delusional.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello to you too, Bones." Booth could barely get a word in since he'd sauntered into her office. Apparently she'd missed him because her lips were plastered to his and she had a death grip on his lapels.

"I seem to be having a rather visceral response to your proximity." The inconvenience of being in her office didn't seem to be an issue at the moment as she pulled him a little closer, and her hands seemed to move of their own volition towards his belt buckle.

_Danger, danger, danger._

Warning bells went off in Booth's head. As much as he liked where she was going with this, they could not being doing this right here in her office in full view of the entire lab. He pried his lips off of hers and reached for her hand. "Uh, uh, Bones. Simmer down." He gestured with his head to the doorway.

She was breathing heavily. How she had managed to keep her hands off of him for nearly four years was a mystery that even science couldn't explain. "I hear that the janitor's closet has no security cameras." It wasn't subtle, but it certainly was direct and to the point.

"No can do." As much as he loved the idea of a naughty tryst at work, there was a work related reason that he had stopped by, although he wasn't completely sure what that was at the moment. "How does lunch at your place sound instead." He really, really needed to remember why he'd come by.

Her lips pressed against his in an effort to change his mind, but somehow his suggestion seemed far more satisfying than taking a chance at having a mop try and get a little too personal. "Yes."

It was barely a mumble, but it was good enough for now and he let himself get absorbed back into her kiss. He was definitely looking forward to lunch. Maybe they could take an early lunch. A really early lunch.

"Oh, dear God, you're not going to try and make that baby right here are you?" Camille Saroyan had hoped to go over a few things with Dr. Brennan before they got too far into the work day, but clearly she was already distracted.

"Just saying hello." Booth pulled back. Way back. A feat that he felt deserved superhero recognition given the gravitational pull that Bones had on him.

"Right." Cam was doubtful and her tone unnaturally bright as she regarded the pair. If she thought that dealing with Angela and Hodgins had been difficult, this was going to send her over the edge.

"Booth stopped by for something." Brennan blinked, completely oblivious to the fact that her blouse was rumpled under her lab coat and that her hair was slightly mussed. She hadn't really gotten around to what it was that Booth had stopped by for, but she was sure that it had something to do with a case.

"I can see that." Cam was mildly amused. As much as she knew that these two were destined to be together, she had a lab to run.

"We have a case and I need to take Bones with me." Of course he really wanted to take her right there, but he wasn't that much of an exhibitionist and he was pretty sure that word would get back to Deputy Director Cullen and he just might not get to work with Bones ever again, right after he lost his job over public indecency.

"A case." Cam was doubtful. If they couldn't keep their hands off of each other this early in the morning in the middle of Dr. Brennan's office, she didn't even want to know how they would manage field work in a professional capacity.

"That's what we do. We work cases." Booth smirked and then glanced over at Bones. "From what I understand, you're going to need your gum boots."

Gum boots meant coveralls and coveralls meant the possibility of an extra change of clothes. "I'll get my kit." She was very glad she wasn't wearing the empathy belly - when she was truly pregnant she could adjust gradually, but the unnecessary bulk of the belly would just get in the way of the task at hand and if the scene required gum boots and coveralls then perhaps it wasn't the sort of scene that she ought to expose a potential fetus to.

"Did you need something, Cam?" Booth's lips twitched a smile.

"It can wait." She couldn't even remember why she'd come into Dr. Brennan's office in the first place and she turned and shook her head as she walked out of the office.

"Ready to go, Bones?" Booth was convinced that no woman was sexier than she was wearing coveralls with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Yes." She offered up a smile and walked out with him as his hand seemed to gravitate to the small of her back.

* * *

She nearly tripped on her gum boots as she and Booth stumbled through the door of her apartment with their mouths fused together. The field work had taken far long than either of them had anticipated and lunch had passed right on by. It was closer dinner time and they were making up for lost time.

"You look so sexy in those coveralls." Of course Booth thought she'd look sexy in just about anything. Right now, however, he was far more interested in getting her out of the damn coveralls. His thoughts were cut off by a hand groping him through his slacks.

"Foreplay really isn't necessary right now." In her mind they'd had enough foreplay in her office. The hours of sexual frustration while they were at the crime scene examining the remains had only served to stir things up even further. She was glad that she was so good at compartmentalizing things because otherwise, she might have suggested making use of the backseat of the SUV several hours ago.

He had to concentrate. Kiss Bones. Get the clothes off. Kiss Bones. Get to the bedroom. Kiss Bones. Not necessarily in that order. Okay, she was making this easy. His tie was gone and there went his belt. Now if he could just get those damn coveralls off of her. He was down to his boxers and striped socks by the time they got to her bed and she was still wearing those gum boots and coveralls. "We really need to even things up here."

Brennan smirked at him and pulled the zipper on the coveralls down. As she shrugged it off her shoulders, Booth pushed her back onto the bed and pulled the coveralls all the way off, bringing the gum boots right along with them. The problem was that she still had slacks and a blouse on under that. Booth crawled up onto the bed and kissed her just as she managed to kick off her slacks.

"We can order Thai later." Brennan mumbled against his lips. Right now she was hungry for Booth. She really wasn't sure how she'd gone from wanting a baby to wanting him, but if this was the beginning of the end result then she most certainly wasn't complaining.

Thai was the last thing on his mind. Bones was what he wanted. He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, but decided that he could just push things out of the way - there wasn't time to take care of it all properly.

She wasn't even all the way out of her blouse and her bra was askew while Booth - boxers down around his ankles and his brightly striped socks - was sinking into the most amazing place on earth. "Bones, baby, you feel so good."

"Don't call me baby." Of course if they managed to make a baby that would please her greatly, not that he wasn't pleasing her greatly right this moment. He was very good, very, very good and despite the fact that she was a genius, she couldn't string together a coherent thought right then, just his name. "Booth."

He was close, he could feel it, he could feel all of her and the idea that they were spending a late lunch hour doing this rather than sharing fries at the diner just sent him over the edge. "Bones." He grunted as he made a few more sloppy thrusts and tumbled into oblivion.

Brennan was still breathing heavily as she glanced over at Booth. "That was very satisfying." She rolled towards him and pressed a lingering kiss against his mouth.

As they broke off the kiss, Booth looked into her eyes with a mischievous glint. "Maybe next time we could manage to actually get all of our clothes off."


	15. Chapter 15

Lance Sweet's brows furrowed in consternation as Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan walked into his office. He had given them an assignment and given that Dr. Brennan was not wearing the empathy belly, he could only assume that something was amiss. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"No, doing just fine here, Sweets." Booth flashed a wide smirk in his general direction as he eased himself into the couch and smoothed down his tie.

Brennan on the other hand seemed rather forthcoming as she sat down and crossed her ankles. "Booth and I are engaging in intercourse, so the belly seems pointless." They weren't using any form of birth control either and so it was a fairly logical conclusion that the intention of having sex, other than the sheer enjoyment of it, was to impregnate her.

"Bones!" Booth hissed under his breath. "Do you have to say it like that?" She could have at least sugar coated it a little bit. The last person he wanted to have details of what he and Bones had been up to between the sheets was Sweets.

"How else should I say it? I was direct." She looked genuinely befuddled.

"Oh, I don't know - we've taken our relationship to another level." Yeah, that was it - leave it vague so that Sweets had to use his twelve-year old imagination to fill in the blanks. No need to give him all of the details and remove all doubt.

"So you're going through with this baby thing?" Sweets did not have his professional demeanor on at all. He was completely thrown. Did they not realize the implication of their actions? He had no previous examples to know whether this might restrict their working relationship. He didn't think it would, but if Dr. Brennan became pregnant, they were certainly going to have to attend mandatory therapy for a very long time if they wanted to continue working together.

"I thought you were aware that this was our intent." Brennan really wondered if she was the only one who knew what the plan was.

"Well yes. No. I thought you were going to use the belly as a tool to determine if you should move forward." Sweets shot Booth a look that screamed 'help me'. "And I thought you, Agent Booth were still having some reservations." Surely they could have called and let him know of the shift before their session.

"I process things very quickly. I was already quite sure that I wanted Booth to help me have a child. I believe that it was the two of you who were less sure." Although she was now convinced that Booth's only hesitation was that he wanted to achieve all of this in a more traditional manner, and after doing things his way, she was in agreement that it was far better that way. Much more pleasurable too.

"Bones and I are in a relationship. If a baby happens to come out of that, then we'll be very happy." Booth hoped that was true - he hoped that if they had a baby that she would still want to be with him. Nothing would make him happier if she wanted to be with him just for the sake of being with him.

"And what happens if you don't have a baby?" Sweets wondered if they'd even considered that option. Well, Dr. Brennan probably had - she had probably gone as far as to check with a fertility specialist to find out if conception was even a possibility. Agent Booth on the other hand was probably counting on the fact that he had already produced a child.

"I've been assured that I should have no problem conceiving as long as things are timed right." And the way she and Booth had been going at it, she was sure to hit the peak of her fertility cycle without any problem at all. And in the mean time she was going to enjoy satisfying her biological urges at every possible opportunity.

"We'll take it one step at a time." Booth really didn't want to be having this conversation with Sweets, although he was probably destined to have many more conversations just like this one. Awkward conversations seemed to be his destiny when Bones was involved.

"But I'm sure it won't take long to conceive. I'm an ideal candidate for pregnancy and you are clearly a good breeder. Together I'm sure that we're very fertile." She smiled at him, pleased that they had decided to go forward with her plan. With him as the father of her child, it would most certainly have all of Booth's good qualities. Combine that with her intelligence and their child would be as close to perfect as one could get.

"You make it sound like we're running for office." It did sound like a campaign promise to some degree, but really they hadn't discussed the possibility of what might happen if no child ever came. He wanted to be with her no matter what, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him outside of wanting a child.

"Do I sense that perhaps you are not on the same page as you thought you were?" Sweets was trying to get a grasp on the underlying issues.

"What does a book have to do with what we're talking about?" Brennan glanced over at Booth and spoke in a hushed voice.

"It's an expression, Bones." Booth directed his attention to Sweets. "So are you telling me that you and Daisy are always on the same page?" He snickered because there was no way that Sweets was a relationship expert in his own life.

Sweets was momentarily flustered. "This isn't about me. Daisy and I are just fine thank you." The fact that they'd had an argument before he'd left that morning aside, he was sure that they had their priorities in the right place. Even if she thought he was an unfeeling prick who didn't understand the finer points of just why the Muppet Show was the best show ever. He was not Kermit to her Miss Piggy, they were far more balanced than that - at least he'd thought they were.

"Booth, you've hurt his feelings." Brennan noticed that the young psychologist's lip was pouted out and he seemed to have the same look on his face as someone who'd just lost a puppy or failed an important science test.

"It's just that how can she compare me to a Muppet? Sweets found himself wallowing for a moment in his own conflict when he knew he really ought to be focusing on the pair sitting on the couch across from him.

Booth snorted. "A Muppet? What, she calls you Elmo or something?" Oh the possibilities were endless here and he was going to be laughing about this for hours, days even - in fact he was sure this would get him through to next year.

"Who's Elmo?" She wondered if Sweets and Daisy had gotten a pet and she'd mistakenly called out the pet's name in the throes of passion.

"Look guys." Sweets desperately needed to pull himself together and refocus the conversation. "It's important that you two are on the same page for something so potentially life altering."

Booth ignored him and instead answered Bones' question. "Elmo. Little red guy. Tends to count backwards." He cracked a smile at that one - he had fond memories of watching Sesame Street with Parker.

"So it's not a dog?" She was a little confused.

"Muppet." Booth found her utterly endearing and he would have kissed her just then if Sweets hadn't been in the room.

"Guys, can we focus on you?" As nice as it was that they seemed to care about the state of his love life, they had their own issues they needed to deal with.

"I suppose that would be okay." Brennan nodded secretively to Booth. If it would make Sweets feel better, they could talk about a few things.

"Sure." Booth eyed Sweets across the room wondering just how long he was going to put his sex life with Bones under a microscope.

Sweets let out a sigh and smiled. He felt like he was sufficiently in control - well as in control as he could be with these two. "Now, I want you both to consider the _possibility_ that your sexual encounters don't end in pregnancy. How could that scenario affect your partnership?" Oh, yes, he was in control now - Agent Booth was already squirming uncomfortably in his seat.


	16. Chapter 16

"How long are you willing to try this before we decide that we're wasting our time?" Brennan had been silent up to that point on the drive back to the Jeffersonian. Sweets' words had cycled through her thoughts like a scrolling marquee and now she was left with doubts about what they were doing.

'Whoa, what?" Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly as his head whipped over towards Bones. He was thankful that he'd just pulled into the parking structure or he might have run off the road. What in the hell was she saying? Had she really taken Sweets that seriously?

"If you are unable to impregnate me within a reasonable amount of time, I don't want you to feel obligated to continue trying. Surely you would be better off being able to procreate within the traditional type of family unit that would be consistent with your belief system." She had never wanted to obligate him - the fact that she tremendously enjoyed the satisfying sexual release that she'd found within him while they tried to get her pregnant was just a side benefit. All of the swirling emotions that she found difficult to categorize and compartmentalize simply confused her and her inclination was to just run from them.

"What do you consider a _reasonable_ amount of time, Bones?" Booth looked at her in disbelief. He was going to hold Sweets personally responsible if all of this somehow turned out wrong.

She felt a nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Maybe _she_ was the one that should have been worried about forming an intense emotional attachment after sex because it seemed that the thought that Booth might really want a timeline sent a sudden and irrational panic shooting through her. "Perhaps we should discuss that." Yes, that was the answer - a nice rational discussion between two intelligent adults.

"I don't want to discuss it." Had he just driven into an alternate universe? Booth pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine, giving her his full attention.

She felt tears pricking at her eyes and she fumbled for words. "I don't understand." This whole idea was clearly a mistake - she never should have suggested it to him in the first place. They should have remained exactly as they were before. Just partners without the confusion of a blurry line that seemed to be all but gone. But he had been her Plan A, there was no Plan B. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit that the reality was - she wanted a baby with him - no one else.

"What is there to discuss?" Didn't she understand that it was her that he wanted? He thought he'd made that abundantly clear in bed. If they had a baby then he would be so happy, but his happiness didn't depend on it. He just wanted her.

"But Sweets said that we should consider what might happen if I don't become pregnant." It was a legitimate concern, especially since this had been the premise for why they were dating. Surely they wouldn't have crossed his line otherwise - would they?

"Fuck Sweets." Right now _he_ hated psychology. Damn that little pipsqueak. Bones had enough disappointment in life without having him throwing his doctorate around. They had barely even started this process, he did not need her doubting things now.

"He raised a legitimate concern." Why was Booth being so unreasonable? And why was this making her so upset? Being upset wasn't rational.

"It's only a legitimate concern, Bones, if that was the only thing going on here." There it was. He felt like his heart was out there for the world to see. Hopefully she would see it too.

"I don't know what that means." What was he saying? Brennan was confused - they had discussed this and Booth was going to help her have a child - that was why they had started dating. Wasn't it? It was the possibility that they might be unsuccessful that had necessitated this conversation.

Booth felt the faint edges of a smile working their way across his mouth as he looked into her eyes. For someone who was such a genius, she certainly was clueless. "It means, Bones, that I don't care how long it takes, you're the only one I want to procreate with."

Her eyes widened. "But if I am unable to conceive..."

"Then we can certainly enjoy trying. And if for some reason we aren't successful, we can try the artificial option." His smile was full now as he noticed her expression soften. "And if you change your mind about having a baby, that's okay too. I don't plan on going anywhere." She needed to know that he wanted her, anything less wasn't enough and anything more was icing on the proverbial cake.

She regarded him for a moment as the implications of what he was saying began to sink in. "What are you saying?" Nerves were swirling and unfurling in the pit of her stomach. This seemed to be her worst fear and her deepest desire all rolled up into one moment.

Booth seemed to falter for a second and then he leaned in and kissed her softly to gather his courage. He whispered against her mouth as he pulled back. "I love you, Bones." He did, with all of his heart and no amount of psychological mumbo jumbo from Sweets was going to change that, and no amount of rationalization from Bones would change it either.

Brennan immediately pulled him back in by his tie and kissed him enthusiastically, and as she finally let go of him, her words tumbled out in a rush. "I can't quantify what I'm feeling, but I would have to conclude that when I'm with you I have difficulty compartmentalizing."

* * *

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Brennan lay sprawled across Booth's chest, tangled up in her sheets and she looked down at him with a smile. It had been a very long day and she had been glad when they'd been able to leave and spend some more time alone.

"Every word." He never wanted her to doubt that he loved her, that whether or not they had a baby of their own. His fingers trailed across her back, relishing the feeling of how soft her skin was and how beautiful she looked in the dim moonlight drifting in through the window. This was enough.

"I think that after further consideration that I would have to conclude that I love you too." She pulled herself more fully on top of him and smiled when she felt his hands slide down and palm her ass. They had already had sex and yet she was hungry for another round.

Booth grinned - he'd known it deep down all along, although he hadn't wanted to pin all of his hopes on it. "I do love you, Bones. Baby or no baby, I love _you_." Of course he wasn't about to complain about all of the trying they'd have to do to have that baby.

"I do like the name Olivia." A baby with Booth would be nice and she leaned in to kiss him. It felt as if he was ready for another round himself.

Booth mumbled against her mouth. "Pretty strange name for a boy."

"Olivia is a girl's name." She giggled.

"I suppose we could call her Bones Jr." A brother for Parker would be nice, but the idea of having a little girl just like Bones sounded so nice too.

"We are not calling our baby Bones. That's my name." He was being completely ridiculous and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Should I rock _you_ to sleep?" He was more than sure that he could rock her world. Oh, especially when she was doing that to his little special agent with her hand.

"Mmm, with this rock." Brennan had a devilish glint in her eyes as she stroked him.

Booth let out a growl and flipped them over, slipping into her with a grunt. As he began to rock his hips against hers he started to sing. "Rock a bye, Bonesy in the bed sheets."

"You have a terrible singing voice." She laughed as she pulled him down into a kiss to shut him up. Yes, there was more to all of this than just trying to make a baby and she couldn't be happier no matter how things eventually turned out.

_**The End.**_


End file.
